


The Gay Angel and Bisexual Demon

by Here_For_Some_Reason



Series: Normal-ish [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Death, F/F, F/M, M/M, More? - Freeform, War, angelic, demonic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-25 22:17:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10773576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Here_For_Some_Reason/pseuds/Here_For_Some_Reason
Summary: My name is Jean Kirstein. You may have heard of me. And you might have even gone to my funeral. Yeah im dead. And so is the boy i love.We commited suicide.He died 4 days before me and became a angel.I died on a thursday and became a demon. But my younger brother, whos death i accidently sorts caused , decided to send me to hell but Marco saved me.But know angels and demons are at war. But Marco and i are still in love. Our escape was to comit suicide. Its no escape for us.





	1. Our Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This boy will be the death of mr i swear. Oh shit he actually was. Now how do we break the boundries of time to stay together?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep this is the not really long waited or cared for Second book of this seiries. This may be the only other book it may be a trilogy. But the longest it could be is 3 ( trilogy ).
> 
> And if you hadnt noticed im writing a highschool AU were they are actually both alive he whole time. Wholy crap.

I live inbetween The sky and hell you might say. And my boyfriend is a angel. Oh yeah im a demon.

I sit silently in the dark abyss between thr sky and hell. Its been a day sence i died i think and i dont know if my mom even knows yet. 

My perfect angel Marco glides down to stand besid me. " Sorry i took so long,its jinda hard to explain without being denied exit that your leaving to see your demon boyfriend. " 

I chuckled slightly. 

" Hey Jean, will you come with me " he asks. " Where? If you mean the sky then i dont have axcess. " 

" No i mean, its saturday and today is my funeral yours too. " i stop dead in my tracks. Oh im dead already anyway. " so its been two days then..." i mumble. 

He grabs my hand and i se a look of shock and pain flash through him and he hanks his hand away. I see a puff of smoke lighting his hand. " Marco!?" 

" Sorry. I guess Demon skin is really hot, ill have to get used to it. " " Angel skin is perfect because its you. I whisper stepping closer to him. 

He grabs my hand again flinching. But then he moves forward and kisses my lips. Its only a few moments before he pulls away and steam remnants are left on his lips. 

He turns and starts walking into the darkness, dragging me along with him. 

" Are you shir you know what your doing?" I asked him and he shook his head. " nope but your here so there is nothing for me to fear. And if something happens you can just touch them and it would burn them!" His voice was joking and Meloncholy.

" I wish we could go back and reverse it all. " i told him. He looked at me. " How far back. " 

" I want to go back to the day the apartment burnt down. I want to go back and drag your ass to school so you would have never died and altimatly ended up with both of our physical bodies in the ground. " 

His voice echos a reply as the darkness swallows us. " Yeah, Then we would have more days together in living. " 

" HOLY SHIT I JUST THOUGHT OF SOMETHING!" I screamed jumping up and down. 

" what bunny boy? " 

I give him a pouty face before smirking. " What if we posses our bodies! Then we could basically be alive again!" 

" I dont think we can do that... but imagine if thats what happens all your life. Your soul is just possesing a body until it decays and dies then moves on later to a new body but the mrmories of each die with the body besides a few that are carried eih on future lives and may be lost somewhere. " 

" Marco shut the fuck up. Thats too deep for me. Anyway are we almost there. " 

" I think?" 

It seems like we are in a dark tunnel when a light appears before us. 

Its like sunlight filtering through the blinds early in the morning. Except its the sun of he living shinning into the darkness of the dead. 

Marco wings and halo fade and then his body becomes mostly transparent. Based on the look on Marcos face i assumed i was like that just the same. Because we must be ghosts now. 

I nearly laughed at the fact that it was a joint funeral and on Marcos side most of them brought umbrellas in the pitch sunlight so somebody had a hose and was spraying this side. 

My family seemed distracted by grass and didnt care what was happenening besides a man with what i think is...

 

My father? 

"M-m-m-marco..." i point him out to Marco. A dull expresion turned to a tiny smile of Marcos face. 

" Is that your dad? "

" i think. " 

" Is he gay? Hes with a guy whos holding hands with him so either they are really close and sad or... they are dating/married. " 

" i dunno we should ask him. " he looked at me strange yet again. " write a note to him telling him to talk to us later" 

He nods slowly. I dont think he understands. 

But now i know why my dad may have truly left. He could be Gay. Then id know atleast part of my family would accept me. 

Marco goves me paper and a pen that seems to come from nowhere. I dont bother asking as i scribble down a note. 

 

Dad-

If it is you. Come behind the service center. Me and Ma- i mean... we are waiting. 

 

I drop the paper in his lap and he doesnt seem to see us. 

He reads it wuickly. Me and Marco sit ontop of the service center and wait. 

He stands and says something to the man he had been holding hands with. Then he walks over to behind the service center. 

I grab Marcos hand and we hop down. I try to force myself to be seen and i think Marco is trying just the same. 

 

" Who are you,?" He says staring straight at Marco. His face is terrified. Probably cause Marco just appeared for him. I guess he cant see me. 

" You can see me?" 

" Y-yes?" 

" Jean he can see us! " Marco says smiling at me. 

" Jean... the boy whos funeral this is? My son? Hes alive.!?"

" Marco... he cant see me. " 

" Your not trying hard enough to become visible to those alive then! Jean come on. Give it all you got!" Marco says with a very encouraging voice. I try until my head hurts. 

" Its not Working Marco. He wont be able to see me its usuless. " 

" Marco? The other boy who died!? And Jean i can hear you!" My fathe cheered through tears. 

" Why did you leave..." i whispered and my grip around Marcos hand tightened. I felt light coarse through me and i saw my dads eyes light up and i knew he could see me. 

" Jean... your gay too? I left because i loved someone else. That someone is my husband. " 

" Im Bisexual and how did you know?" 

He points are Marco and my intertwinned hands. 

" Oh yeah. " 

" I thought you were both dead? "

Marco clears his throat. Good i dont want to explain.

 

" Well... we are dead. Before you stands a gay angel. And a Bisexual Demon. "


	2. It Has Begun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marco and I are met with a disaproving fate when we return to the dark abyss between our worlds. Hes torn away from me and i am sent into a lonely darkness yet again.

My Father stands infront of Marco and I with a astonished look on his face. I go to reach out to him when suddenly i feel something tugging me from behind. 

I turn to see in being dragged into the dark abyss from which we had come from. Marco is pulled further and faster than I am. " What the hell?" I shout before everything is gone. 

The abyss pulls me amd tears at my skin practically. I reach for Marco and shout his name but he doesmt even look at me as he accelerates toward the horizon. 

When i hit the end of the tunnel of darkness i feel like id been thrown against a concrete wall and broke my skull. Marco is standing next to me calmly, as if nothing just happened. 

" What the Fuck happened!?" 

Marco says nothing. His freckles shimmer as somebody comes down from the sky, another angel like him. Its a girl who looked to be not much younger than us. 

She has brown hair with a slight reddish tint tied back into a ponytail. She has a sweet smile that could easily turn decieving. I dont know if i trust this girl. 

She grabs Marcos hand suddenly and starts flying slightly. 

" Marco!?" 

" Oh sorry Jean. I gues ya dont know. Theres a threat of war between us angels and you demons. Im Sasha, and i understand what your thinking. Realtionships between angels and demons are forbidden. But you arent the only demon in love with a angel. " 

She flys up and through the sky gate, bringing Marco with her. 

 

I reach out to him but then grasp my hand and hold it tight to my chest. Hot tears boil and spill down the sides of my face. 

He was taken from me before and id cryed to much then. I am not going to be weak. Not again. I dont even know what the fuck im thinking at this point. 

I sit on the cold dusty ground that rests here in this abyss between worlds. I want to try to enter the sky but i dont think i can. Unless when Marco saved me from eternal pain in the fires at the core of this plain, he granted me the power to enter they sky?

And What in fucking hell did that angel girl Sasha mean ' im not the only demon in love with a angel'. Did she have a secret relationship with a demon? 

Ughhh. All of this thinking deep gave me a throbbing headache. Its like footsteps echoing through my brain. Or is that actual footsteps?

" Jean im guessing, Sash told me you would be here. " 

I spin on my knees as i turn to stand and face the direction of the voice. 

There stands a boy who was shorter than me by like a foot i think. His head was shaven and his arms were crossed. Horns portruded ( is that spelled correctly? ) out of this forhead amd boney red wings stood outsretched attached to his back. 

" How the fuck do you know my name. " 

" Connie. Sash told me and its easy to tell its you. "

" How the fuck then Con! How in shits name is it so easy to know who i am!" 

" Your the only Demonic angel. " he points to my head. And hands me a shattered mirror. In the shards of my reflection i see what he pointed out so simply. 

On my forhead splitting my two-tones hair to part around them were horns just like Connies. And boney demon wings just the same. But the thing i think he wanted to point out was the halo circling my head. 

I toss the broken mirror aside and it is swallowed by the darkness of the void. 

" You cant enter the sky can you. " 

" i dunno. "

" can you enter hell?" Connie points into the part of the abyss that leads down and is coveres in burn marks and it has a red tint. 

I sigh. 

" Guess when peopls always told me 'go to hell' it was bound to happen?" I mocked his voice in a joking tone. I think. 

He rolls his eyes and walks over. It seems to have a barrier because as Con walks in it shimmer before settling. 

I put my hand out, then slowly step through the barrier. Fire burns my whole body and soul. I collapse to the floor into fetal position. 

" you look like you were just set on fire. How unusual. " i allow my body to get used to the scourching pain before attemping to move. 

I grit my teeth as Connie starts walking and i just follow him. 

" Welcome to hell or whatever, also stay out of the abyss when this war start to rage in just a few days. Your soul will be banished to a new body and youlk forget everything if you die out there. "

" This is all so fucking messed up. " 

The ground shaked and cracks around us. The zound of screams and canons roar. 

" Guess we dont have as much time as i thought. It Has Begun. "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is this better?


End file.
